Giros Inesperados
by StEpHyGrOcK3107
Summary: Naruto se va de nuevo en busqueda de Sasuke y Hinata como cosa rara sigue enamorada de él, pero las cosas pueden cambiar y dar ciertos giros realmente inesperados. NejiHina
1. Chapter 1

**Giros Inesperados**

**Capítulo 1: Sorpresas**

Era de noche y estaba lloviendo, era una lluvia abundante pero serena y ella se encontraba sentada en el suave césped cerca de un lago abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho. Se le veía algo distraída y parecía estar observando las estrellas, pero en realidad estaba pensando en lo que sería su vida de ahora en adelante pues Naruto una vez más se había marchado en busca de Sasuke y como era de esperarse, se había ido con Sakura.

Dio un leve suspiro y pensó que él nunca la miraría a ella mientras Sakura estuviera de por medio. Naruto y Sakura compartían mucho tiempo juntos y se la llevaban muy bien, mientras que ella solo los observaba desde una prudente distancia y a pesar de que ella también se la llevaba bien con Naruto, ellos nunca tenían una conversación que durara más de cinco minutos pues ella siempre se desmayaba. Eso era algo de lo que de ninguna manera podía sentirse orgullosa pero es que había intentado tantas veces superar ese defecto y nunca obtenía buenos resultados, ella siempre seguía igual de tímida y nerviosa. Pero eso era algo de lo que ya se estaba aburriendo pues no quería seguir con esa misma actitud.

Mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre su cuerpo pudo sentir la presencia de alguien que se acercaba, se giró y pudo divisar la figura de su primo Neji.

- Hinata-sama la he estado buscando, su padre está muy preocupado, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que pesque un resfriado. Hinata en un pequeño susurro que apenas alcanzó a escuchar Neji dijo

- Está bien Neji-niisan.

Durante la caminata hacia la Mansión Hyuuga ninguno pronuncio palabra, ambos caminaban en silencio sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos y lo único que se escuchaba eran sus pasos.

A pesar de que su relación había mejorado notablemente desde los exámenes Chunin, ésta seguía siendo bastante formal y solo se limitaban a tener esa relación que sus fechas de nacimiento les había impuesto, es decir, ella la heredera del clan y él su protector.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Hiashi los estaba esperando en el recibidor.

- Hinata se puede saber ¡¿en dónde demonios has estado?

- Otou-san yo… yo e-estaba en el lago.

- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que está lloviendo?, te puedes enfermar y eso es lo que menos quiero en estos momentos. Ve a bañarte y luego a dormir, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano porque empezaras a entrenar con Neji.

- Si otou-san – fue lo único que dijo Hinata.

- Neji ya puedes retirarte a descansar y muchas gracias por haber ido en busca de mi hija.

- No fue nada Hiashi-sama, y ahora con su permiso. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches- dijeron Hinata y Hiashi a la vez.

Mientras Neji se retiraba Hinata lo observaba perderse entre los pasillos de la gran Mansión Hyuuga. La verdad era que Hinata no quería tener que entrenar con él pues ellos escasamente se saludaban. Seguramente se sentiría muy incómoda con él corrigiéndole sus errores sobre todo se sentiría incómoda al momento del descanso en el cual normalmente se sientan a tomar el té y a hablar un poco, sería ahí cuando no sabría de qué hablar con él. Pero fue en ese momento en que Hinata pensó que entrenar con Neji no era tan mala idea, es más era una gran ventaja ya que de ese modo estaría distraída y no pensaría en Naruto. Entonces fue así como Hinata tomó la determinación de que a partir del día siguiente entablaría una amistad con su primo Neji. Y con éste último pensamiento Hinata se dirigió al baño después de despedirse de su padre.

Giros Inesperados

A la mañana siguiente Neji se levantó aproximadamente a las seis am, se dirigió al baño a ducharse y luego se vistió. Estaba un poco fastidiado por el hecho de tener que ayudar a su prima a entrenar, pues él tenía otros planes en mente para esa mañana como por ejemplo entrenar con su equipo y luego visitarla a ella… pero como su deber era cumplir con la familia todos sus planes se desmoronaron. _Definitivamente nunca seré libre- _pensó.

Por otro lado Hinata se levantó esa mañana radiante, sin saber muy bien por qué se encontraba tan feliz, se fue a duchar e inmediatamente se vistió. Muy dentro de sí, ella sentía un poco de nervios, pues por primera vez en muchos años Neji y ella se tratarían como verdaderos amigos, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella esperaba.

Cuando llegó al dojo Neji ya estaba allí muy serio como siempre, esperándola.

- Neji-niisan, perdón por la demora.

- Hinata-sama no es momento para disculpas sin sentido pues no se demoró, así que no perdamos más el tiempo y empecemos.

Hinata sintió que su primo la veía como un fastidio, lo que le causó un poco de tristeza el escuchar esas palabras que tan fríamente fueron dirigidas hacia ella, pero no por eso echaría para atrás su decisión de acercarse más a él pues ella tuvo gran determinación al momento de pensar eso.

Hinata se puso en posición pero Neji no hizo nada y le dijo que se sentara ya que en primer lugar él le mostraría como debía hacer cada una de las técnicas del Clan Hyuuga.

Luego de la pequeña demostración Neji le pidió a Hinata que se pusiera de pie para que ella realizara las mismas técnicas que Neji había ejecutado, pero había un leve problema.

- Umm… Neji-niisan… es que… la verdad yo no sé hacer el Hakkesho Kaiten.

- Mmmm… tiene razón, se me había olvidado ese detalle- eso lo dijo más para él mismo que para ella.

- Pero ya sé quien nos puede ayudar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo así? ¿No serás tú quien me ayude?

- Claro que sí, soy yo quien le va a explicar la posición que debe tomar y cómo debe tener el flujo del chakra al momento de realizar la técnica.

- ¿Entonces para qué buscas ayuda?

- Es simple, le pediré a Tenten que te ayude también, pues fue ella quien me ayudó a mí a perfeccionar esa técnica.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero molestar a Tenten-san! ¡Se-seguramente ella tiene mejores cosas que hacer!

- No se preocupe por eso Hinata-sama, Tenten lo hará con mucho gusto.

- _Sí, claro ella me ayudará con mucho gusto al saber que va estar a tu lado- _pensó Hinata.

- Bueno Hinata-sama como calentamiento vaya a la casa de Tenten y dígale de parte mía si acepta ayudarte, dile que estaría muy agradecido.

- Umm… está bien.

Giros Inesperados

Hinata se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Tenten mientras pensaba que estando con ella durante el entrenamiento no sería tan fácil acercarse a platicar con su primo pues por lo que le habían contado esa chica era muy posesiva y celosa.

Al llegar a la casa de Tenten tocó la puerta y esperó a que le abrieran. Cuando Tenten salió y vio a Hinata puso una cara de sorpresa.

- Oh! Hinata-chan, dime ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- Ho-hola Tenten-san, esto… es que Neji-niisan te manda decir algo.

- ¿En serio? – dijo una ilusionada Tenten.

Hinata al ver la cara de gran ilusión de Tenten corrigió inmendiatamente lo que había dicho.

- Bueno en realidad es un favor.

- ¬¬ A ya era eso… típico de Neji-kun – dijo Tenten con un poco de decepción en su voz.

– Bueno Hinata-chan, dime de qué se trata ese favor – dijo con una sonrisa que se le notaba a leguas que era falsa.

- Umm… pues veras él quiere que me ayudes a perfeccionar el Hakkesho Kaiten ya que mi padre le pidió entrenarme – Hinata especificó lo último para que no hubiesen malentendidos.

Tenten ya veía por donde iba la cosa y se le ocurrió que esa era una muy buena oportunidad para estar cerca de "su Neji" como ella decía.

- Esta bien por mí no hay ningún problema ¿Cuándo empezamos?

- Pues ya.

- ¿Ya, tan rápido?

- Pues si, Neji-niisan nos está esperando hace ya un rato.

-¡Bueno y qué estamos haciendo aquí todavía! No hagamos esperar más a Neji-kun pues él odia que lo hagan esperar, no por nada es muy puntual pues a él no le gusta que le hagan lo que él nunca hace.

Un nuevo dato se había almacenado en la mente de Hinata, ahora por lo menos sabía algo más acerca de él, se notaba que aún le faltaba mucho por conocer de su querido primo Neji.

Giros Inesperados

Cuando por fin llegaron a la Mansión se dirigieron al dojo donde se encontraba Neji y al entrar lo vieron sentado y con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando.

- Finalmente han llegado – dijo mientras abría los ojos lentamente.

- Hola Neji-kun hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

- Hola Tenten, me imagino que ya sabes por qué estás aquí.

- Si lo sé perfectamente – dijo con un dejo de tristeza lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Neji aunque no mostró cambio alguno en su rostro al percatarse de ello.

- Bueno pues entonces iniciemos. Hinata-sama por favor póngase en la posición que le mostré antes de que se fuera.

Hinata se puso en la posición indicada con cara de suficiencia pues había puesto especial atención en ella.

- No, está mal – dijo Neji sin más.

- ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser porque yo vi y memoricé perfectamente todo.

- Pues no lo vio bien.

Hinata se sintió un poco molesta pues estaba 100% segura de que lo había hecho bien, pero bueno si Neji decía que estaba mal debía ser cierto, no por nada su padre le confiaba su entrenamiento a él.

- Quédate quieta. – dijo Neji mientras se acercaba a ella.

Hinata aún con la posición errónea del Kaiten no se movió ni medio milímetro para luego ver como Neji se ponía detrás de ella y la tomaba de los brazos y colocando su cara sobre el hombro de Hinata le dijo – mira el brazo izquierdo lo tienes que poner a la altura de tu pecho de esta forma y el brazo derecho lo pones acá atrás de tal modo que tu mano queda casi sobre tu…

- ¿Trasero? – dijo Hinata mientras reía levemente.

- Exacto. – dijo Neji con su típica sonrisa de medio lado.

- Bueno ahora tu pierna izquierda – esto lo dijo mientras se agachaba y le agarraba la pierna – la debes poner un poco más adelante que la derecha y la derecha la debes flexionar un poco más.

Eso que hizo Neji sorprendió un poco a Hinata y se sintió un poco incomoda ya que Tenten observaba la escena muy atenta a cada movimiento que Neji hacía.

Tenten se estaba muriendo de los celos, increíblemente se había quedado callada para no interrumpirlos pues ella sabía que si lo hacía Neji se enfadaría con ella y por nada del mundo quería eso, así que tuvo que aguantar todo el "espectáculo", pero luego otro pensamiento la tranquilizó un poco y ese era el hecho de que Hinata era prima de Neji y con eso Tenten siguió observando sin torturarse más.

- Bien, ahora que ya está en la posición correcta escuche bien lo que le voy a decir. Mantenga su chakra fluyendo por todo su cuerpo y al momento de girar debe proyectarlo por todos los puntos de chakra simultáneamente.

Hinata asintió y cuando Neji se iba a ir se dio media vuelta y le dijo – confío en que lo haga bien, Hinata-sama – luego de eso se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Tenten. Por su parte, Hinata se había ruborizado un poco al escuchar esas palabras, y eso le dio más confianza en sí misma.

Neji le dijo a Tenten que comenzaran con una tanda de shurikens y kunais puesto que era su primera vez. Cuando Tenten estuvo lista Neji se volvió a acerca a Hinata y le dijo – Debe analizar bien cuando debe empezar a girar porque si se demora mucho los kunais y los shurikens acabaran clavados en usted así que tenga mucho cuidado.

- ¿Estas lista? – preguntó Neji a Tenten.

- Si Neji-kun.

- Hinata-sama recuerde lo que le dije.

Hinata asintió y dijo – Tenten-san por favor iniciemos.

- ¡Como tú digas!

Tenten le arrojó solo 3 kunais y 3 shurikens al mismo tiempo. Cuando Hinata analizó rápidamente la velocidad aproximada de los objetos empezó a girar y con esto una semiesfera de chakra la cubrió por completo protegiéndola de cualquier daño. Al momento de dejar de girar, Hinata casi se cae pero lo que evitó que se cayera o más bien quien evitó que se cayera fue Neji.

- Hinata-sama, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

- Si Neji-niisan so-solo que estoy un poco mareada.

- Bueno eso es algo natural ya que se dan una gran cantidad de giros a gran velocidad al ejecutar ésta técnica así que no se preocupe que con la práctica se acostumbrará.

Hinata no se había dado cuenta pero sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros por lo que se puso roja como un tomate y se incorporó rápidamente.

Nada de esto pasó desapercibido para Tenten por lo cual estaba que se estallaba de ira, de envidia y de celos.

- Muy bien Hinata-sama, ahora continuemos.

- Neji-kun, ¿le arrojo una mayor cantidad esta vez?

- Si, por supuesto la gracia de este entrenamiento es que ella vaya adquiriendo habilidad a la hora de realizar la técnica, así podrá ser casi intocable.

Todos tomaron sus posiciones y en esta ocasión Tenten le arrojó a Hinata una cantidad exagerada de kunais y shurikens, por su parte Hinata ejecutó el Kaiten y al terminar no se dio cuenta de que un kunai se dirigía hacia ella, no tuvo la suficiente habilidad y por simple instinto se cubrió con los brazos y el kunai se le clavó con un poco de profundidad y debido a esto pudo sentir como el tibio liquido rojo emanaba de la herida.

- OH! Hinata-chan lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención.

- Tranquila Tenten-san la culpable aquí soy yo por no haber girado lo suficiente para cubrirme.

Neji corrió rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba Hinata. Examinó la herida y pensó que lo mejor sería evitar que siguiera sangrando y acto seguido se quitó la camisa, con suavidad le sacó el kunai del brazo y con su camisa le rodeo el brazo y le hizo un nudo que apretó con fuerza para detener la hemorragia.

Para Tenten esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, ya no podía aguantar los celos y si no se iba inmediatamente lo más probable es que haría cosas de las cuales luego se podría arrepentir.

- Hey Hinata-chan, Neji-kun lo siento pero me tengo que ir.

- Esta bien, pero ¿puedes venir mañana también?

- No creo Neji-kun porque mañana tengo que ayudar a mi mamá a hacer unas cosas.

- Mmmm bueno entonces yo me las arreglaré.

- ¡Bueno, nos vemos!

- Hasta luego Tenten-san

Luego de que Tenten desapareciera de sus vistas (ya que prácticamente así fue), Neji le dijo a Hinata – será mejor que la llevemos a que Sakura le cure la herida.

- No, n-no es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo.

- Bueno, pero tenga cuidado.

- Si, no te preocupes yo tengo unos ungüentos que me harán sanar rápido, así que mañana podremos seguir entrenando tranquilamente.

- Bien, entonces será mejor que se dé prisa no sea que se le vaya a infectar la herida.

- Bueno, nos vemos Neji-niisan.

- Hasta luego Hinata-sama.

Giros Inesperados

Ya era un poco más de las 2 pm y Hinata ya se había curado la herida, por lo que se dispuso a tomarse un refrescante baño. Durante este se puso a pensar si en verdad Tenten había lanzado esa cantidad de armas a propósito, ella se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos eso y es que Hinata tampoco es que tuviera mucho contacto con su primo, aunque bueno tenía que admitir que hace poco había tenido mucho contacto con él y sobretodo físico aunque eso era normal porque él le estaba enseñando la posición correcta de la técnica. Bueno… total ya no quería pensar más en ello así que al salir del baño se puso su pijama y se dedicó a dormir.

Al llegar la noche la hora de la cena vino con ella y Hinata seguía dormida en su cuarto.

Debido a la ausencia de Hinata en la mesa Hiashi le pidió a Neji el favor de irla a buscar. Hanabi mientras tanto se desesperaba por la tardanza de su hermana pues tenía mucha hambre.

Neji tocó la puerta esperando que le dijeran que pasara o por lo menos que Hinata saliera pero nada ocurría, luego de unos pocos minutos decidió que lo mejor sería entrar pues no había respuesta por parte de su querida prima. Al entrar vio a Hinata profundamente dormida, la escena de su prima dormida le dio una sensación de calidez, parecía un hermoso ángel.

- Pero qué demonios estoy pensando – pensó Neji e inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a despertar a su prima.

Cuando se acercó a despertarla, Hinata de manera repentina se levantó por lo que se golpearon fuertemente la cabeza.

- Auch – dijeron ambos a la vez.

- Hinata-sama, ¿por qué se levantó así?

- Um… no, por nada en especial – dijo Hinata un poco agitada.

- Hiashi-sama y Hanabi-sama la esperan para cenar así que dese prisa.

- Diles que voy en un momento.

Sin más Neji salió del cuarto sin decir nada y se dirigió al comedor. Mientras tanto Hinata se encontraba en un pequeño estado de shock debido a ese sueño tan particular que acababa de tener.

Hanabi al ver que finalmente su hermana se dignaba a ir a cenar le puso una cara de enojo únicamente dirigida hacia ella pues la pobrecita se estaba muriendo de hambre y Hinata estaba contribuyendo a una muerte más rápida.

- Onee-san por el amor de Dios nunca más te demores así! Sabes que estoy en crecimiento y necesito alimentarme bien!

- Lo siento Hanabi-chan es que me había quedado dormida – se excusó.

- Mmmm… quien sabe que estabas soñando jaja me pregunto qué tipo de sueño habrá sido para que no quisieras despertarte, seguro que lo disfrutaste mucho! – dijo Hanabi con un tono pícaro.

- Hanabi-chan pero que cosas dices! Yo no sueño con eso! – dijo una muy alterada y sonrojada Hinata.

- Pero onee-san yo no he dicho NADA te has delatado tu solita jajaja no lo niegues tanto cualquiera puede tener esos sueños.

- Hanabi por favor has silencio y come de una vez, además qué comentarios haces, respeta a tu hermana.

A Hinata se le puso la cara aun más roja y dirigió una leve mirada a su primo, quien por su parte estaba tranquilo y comiendo como si nada pasara, estaba totalmente ausente. Definitivamente estaba bastante distraído, ¿en qué estaría pensando?...

Neji se sintió observado por lo que giró su cabeza al lugar donde estaba la persona que lo miraba con tanta intensidad y al momento de cruzar sus miradas, Hinata pegó un respingo y volteó la cara que estaba sonrojada por la pena ¿por qué se había quedado viendo a Neji como una estúpida? Bueno eso no tenía nada, es algo normal que una persona detalle a otra persona por cualquier cosa… o bueno eso es lo que ella creía…

Cuando por fin terminó esa cena tan vergonzosa todos los miembros de la familia se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Hinata, al estar recién levantada no tenía ni pisca de sueño por lo que decidió salir un rato a escondidas. Salió de la mansión teniendo cuidado de que nadie la viera y se fue saltando de árbol en árbol en dirección de la casa de Kiba.

Cuando llegó preguntó por él pero no se encontraba, parece que estaba en una cita, Hinata no pudo evitar alegrarse por él ya que ella sabía que durante mucho tiempo Kiba había estado enamorado de ella pero de alguna forma sentía celos de la otra chica ya que Kiba no estaría disponible a todo momento para ella como solía serlo antes. Bueno lo mejor sería volver a casa pues ya era bastante tarde y mañana tenía que levantarse temprano para entrenar.

Giros Inesperados


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a las personas que leyeron este fic y dejaron review, me hicieron sentir feliz XD y pues aquí les dejo el segundo cap.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 2: Ese alguien especial para Neji**

Las semanas seguían pasando y el entrenamiento que Hinata llevaba con Neji tenía buen ritmo, una que otra vez Hiashi pasaba por el sitio en que ellos practicaban para asegurarse de que Hinata había tenido mejoras, Hiashi ponía cara de satisfacción el ver que su hija podría llegar a ser una gran ninja y por ende merecedora de llegar a liderar el clan Hyuuga.

Una tarde después de haber terminado el entrenamiento tanto Neji como Hinata se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones con el fin de tomar un baño.

Cuando Neji terminó de bañarse fue directamente hacia su clóset y escogió una camiseta casual y unos pantalones lisos, se perfumó y salió con algo de prisa de su cuarto.

Hinata se dio una ducha rápida puesto que había algo que le quería preguntar a su primo con respecto al entrenamiento (aunque en realidad era una excusa para poder hablar con él) así que se dispuso a buscarlo y lo encontró más rápido de lo que esperaba ya que chocó por accidente con él.

- Hinata-sama, discúlpeme, no fue mi intención – decía Neji mientras ayudaba a Hinata a levantarse.

- No es tu culpa Neji-niisan, simplemente que salí de repente de mi cuarto.

- Bueno, entonces con su permiso y que tenga buena tarde.

Neji iba a salir casi que corriendo pero Hinata lo tomó del brazo.

- Niisan, ¿qué te sucede? ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

- Hinata-sama, lo siento pero eso no es de su incumbencia – Neji le habló a Hinata con cara de fastidio.

- Pero niisan, te quiero hacer una pregunta sobre el entrenamiento – Hinata verdaderamente quería saber por qué su primo se puso así cuando le preguntó a donde iba e intentaría sacárselo de una forma u otra.

- Hinata-sama, no cree que esa pregunta puede esperar hasta mañana? – A Neji se le notaba a leguas su afán por que Hinata lo dejará ir.

- Bueno te la hago mañana pero si me dices a dónde vas.

- Por qué le interesa a usted a donde vaya yo, que soy un miembro del Bouke?

- Para mí tu eres mi primo y lo demás no importa – Neji se sorprendió ligeramente ante esa declaración pero igualmente no muestro nada que expresase su sorpresa.

- Niisan, y-yo quiero… llegar a co-conocerte mejor, es decir, quiero ser tu… amiga – a Hinata se le habían puesto los cachetes rojos, le había costado bastante trabajo el atreverse a decirle eso a su primo. Y lo que vino a continuación realmente dejó a Hinata muy feliz. Neji le dio una sonrisa que por primera vez, desde que eran pequeños, se la dedicaba, una sonrisa que la puso más colorada si es que eso se podía.

- Gracias, Hinata-sama.

- Y eso es un s-si?

- Por supuesto, y ahora ya me voy si quiere podemos hablar cuando vuelva.

- Espera! A-aún no me has dicho a dónde vas – Neji pensó que ya lo había olvidado pero para su desgracia no había sido así.

- Esta bien, voy a ir al hospital.

- Estas enfermo niisan? – se apresuró a decir Hinata con notoria preocupación.

- No, nada de eso, voy a visitar a alguien.

- Algún amigo tuyo está enfermo? – Neji se estaba volviendo a desesperar así que finalmente decidió decirle quién era ese alguien.

- Voy a ver a Sakura-chan.

- Qué? – Hinata no asimiló lo que Neji le acababa de decir, Sakura-CHAN?, su primo le decía de esa forma a Sakura? Desde cuando tenía tanta confianza con ella, es decir, como no se había dado cuenta, en qué momento? Mil y una pregunta más se formuló Hinata en su cabeza en un lapso de 2 segundos para luego pronunciar una de ellas.

- Desde cuándo tienes confianza con ella? – Hinata se sentía un poco celosa, es decir ella estaba acaparándose de Naruto-kun y ahora también de su primo, totalmente inaceptable.

- Ese detalle no tiene importancia, debería conformarse con el hecho de que se lo haya dicho, no mucha gente lo sabe.

- Pero por qué? Por qué te la llevas mejor con ella que conmigo? Si vivimos en la misma casa… - Hinata pensó en voz alta.

- Hinata-sama? A qué vienen esas preguntas?, Hinata-sama perdóneme pero me está haciendo perder el tiempo

- El que está perdiendo el tiempo eres TÚ ella se FUE con Naruto-kun a buscar a Sasuke! – Hinata no parecía Hinata, por alguna razón que ella no entendía del todo se había alterado.

Neji sintió un poco de rabia cuando Hinata dijo eso, por qué Sakura no le había dicho nada? Esta vez Hinata vio a su primo con cara de enojo.

- No tiene caso Neji-nissan, Naruto-kun tiene más cercanía con ella que tu – esas palabras hicieron explotar a Neji.

- Ah sí? Pues sabe HINATA-SAMA, yo no veo que eso haya sido algún impedimento para que usted siguiera detrás de Naruto, ahí arrastrándose y sufriendo por él y sin vergüenza alguna, porque nadie es tan ciego como para no darse cuenta, él único tarado es el estúpido de Naruto, no entiendo cómo alguien puede fijarse en ese pelele, acaso no tiene dignidad y amor propio por usted misma? Porque usted sabe muy bien que NUNCA ha tenido ni tendrá una oportunidad con él y además – Neji calló inmediatamente cuando sintió la mano de su prima estampándose en su mejilla. Ante tal acto Neji solo pudo tocarse el lugar donde su prima lo había cacheteado y la vio con ojos llorosos, con lágrimas que estaban a punto de rodar por su cara.

- Eres muy cruel niisan, yo nunca tuve mala intención al decirte eso – Hinata se encerró en su cuarto y se puso a llorar, aunque las palabras de Neji le habían dolido mucho, lo que más le dolía era que esas palabras eran la verdad. Ella nunca había tenido oportunidad con Naruto y ahora no solo se sentía mal por eso, sino que también porque la conversación que ella buscó tener con su primo para que se acercaran había terminado de tal forma que lo más seguro fuera que los alejara.

Neji por su lado quedó muy impresionado, estupefacto, en pocas palabras sin habla. Le había dicho cosas horribles (pero ciertas) a Hinata y no era justo, decidió pedirle perdón pero prefería que fuera más tarde, pensó que era mejor dejarla solo por un rato.


End file.
